


Just Banter

by nonbinarysunset, pepperyj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarysunset/pseuds/nonbinarysunset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperyj/pseuds/pepperyj
Summary: Authors go by Mojoe JoeJoe collectively.The character of Toe is not based on any real person. Any and all references to real life persons is completely coincidental.With that being said here's the description of Toe:-Long curly brown hair. Light-skinned Mexican woman. About 23 years old. Saggitarius. Giggles between breathing. Cracks horrible jokes.





	Just Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Authors go by Mojoe JoeJoe collectively. 
> 
> The character of Toe is not based on any real person. Any and all references to real life persons is completely coincidental. 
> 
> With that being said here's the description of Toe:
> 
> -Long curly brown hair. Light-skinned Mexican woman. About 23 years old. Saggitarius. Giggles between breathing. Cracks horrible jokes.

“Gghhh ggghhhh,” went the vacuum as Toe pushed it sluggishly around the house. Her buff, but human, arms were beginning to strain with the all the housework she was doing. She sighed (in an exasperated sort of way). She really didn’t think moving in with her beefy lover boy was going to lead to so much physical exhaustion. Scratch that. She was definitely looking forward to physical exhaustion – just the hot, sweaty, pale-skinned kind. Just then the subject of her fantasies walked by, all nonchalant with a single croissant on a dirty paper plate. This dude was really a fucking slob. She understood the whole “I was a mind-controlled white boy with PTSD” thing he had going on, but would it kill him to smell like something other than a wet dog? 

“Hey, babe, you forgot a spot,” Bucky said, pointing at a spot near the dining room table. 

“Oh and I’m just supposed to get to that spot magically with my strong superhuman arms and my strong superhuman vacuum? Why don’t you fucking help me you useless cracker? Pick this table up!” she yelled, her face almost becoming red like her Spanish ancestors. 

Bucky was taken aback. His lil Toelina had never spoken to him like this. “Cracker?” He muttered astonished under his breath… it was probably all those Blacks she hung around. _They never should’ve given them rights._ “Yeah sure,” he muttered in his white boy way. He picked up the table so fast it flew to the ceiling and broke into a million pieces. The shards of the glass table went flying so fast - faster than he could move. And suddenly - his Toelina was impaled! 

“Aghh aghh. You gringo!” She yelled in Mexican. “I can’t believe you’ve done this,” Toe said with her last breath - in an English accent. And with that, she died. Blood seeped onto the dirty carpet (she’d only vacuumed in place - never actually moving). She died how she lived - dumb as hell. 

“Well, damn,” Bucky said. “Who’s gonna clean _this_ shit up?”

Croissant crumbs falling from his mouth, he scrolls through his phone and opens Craigslist. _White War Hero looking for Light-Skinned Ethnic KWEEN to care for._


End file.
